


为将

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [40]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 我们每个人都有罪犯着不同的罪——《以父之名》
Series: 三国 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	为将

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

从汉中到关中有几条路，其中路况最好的是褒斜道。但那是建兴十二年八月以前的事了。如今山与山之间仍是隔绝，水流如箭一般，不给人留下立足之地。因为修复困难，北伐只得取道别处。

陈寿想起小时候听的故事，不禁愤愤道：“这都是魏逆造的孽！……”

姜维坐在一旁批阅公文，却冷不丁飘出一句：“栈道啊？我烧的。”

此话来得过于惊人，主簿甚至不敢把它当做玩笑。然而将军并没有继续这个话题，它如同跌入江心的飞鸟，沉下去了。

这一年姜维进拜大将军。成都送来的除了印绶，还有一口刀，上写着“宜为将”三字。它在府库中尘封多年，不知陛下为何动了心思，特地寻出来。

陈寿只当是讨个口彩。姜维对这件礼物却无甚好感，收到便抛置一边。

那时的人们总会把兵器与主人的发迹联系起来，比如他的老对手邓艾，不仅从陈太丘碑文中收获了自己的名和字，还从碑下挖出了一口漆黑如夜的刀。

从牧童做到一方边将，谁不啧啧称奇。姜维几番兴师，皆受阻于邓艾。此次出祁山不利，又没能一鼓作气拿下武城山，只得改变策略，连夜渡过渭水，直扑上邽。

陈寿骑马从后面赶上来，气喘得有些急，“大将军，此地名为段谷。”

姜维的眼睛一直注视着前路，没有理会。

陈寿犹自相谏：“我军疲劳作战，只恐……”

“兵贵神速！”姜维轻斥道。

他的话音比身上的铠甲还要冷。陈寿不敢再多言了，约束战马，慢慢退回原来的位置。夜空斗柄西指，谁知它即将盛起的，是醴液还是毒汁？

一声梆子响，山顶人头攒动，各执兵器在手。邓艾站在火把林立处，仰天大笑，几乎要惊落牛女双星，“久候了，姜维。” 

军报入川，国中哗然。

有谁能接受这猝不及防的大败？人们先是震惊，既而愤怒，怒火全部撒向了五十五岁的姜维。国家信赖他才让他把将士们带出去，他却使他们羁魂不返。皇帝每天能收到各种各样的弹劾，众口一词地要求严惩。尚书台呈上的奏报越来越峻切，直斥姜维刚愎自用、有辱国威。

顶着朝中和军中的双重压力，姜维依然不曾慌乱。他亲自拟了谢罪表，命陈寿发出。四目相对那一瞬，两人都想到了街亭。

将军从容与主簿说起了往事：马谡失守后溃散的军队，马遵玩忽职守终获重刑，丞相令出如山归咎于己，赵子龙为拒敌而烧毁的赤岸阁道。

“现在你明白了？烧栈道是为了防止敌军入境。当年魏文长不肯断后先撤了，只有我来断后。”

我从未怀疑过您在整个事件中起到的重要作用。陈寿按捺着心中的鼓点，却不知如何接话。

“我不曾与他交手，只知是子均一战平乱。那么点人，能有多大作为？听说他逃往汉中，或许更糟。汉中是他经营多年之地……”

罪疑惟轻，功疑惟重；与其杀不辜，宁失不经。建兴十二年的朝廷，是反着来的。

“杨仪做了他最想做的事，要把‘谋逆’坐实。奏表中的列罪矛盾百出，陛下却没有辩驳分毫。”

移花接木，不过尔尔。陈寿忽地有点忿然：在自身难保之际，君侯却想着那个无关紧要的死人！

姜维枯涩一笑，透过帐外的旌旗看到了那人的身影，恍惚还是鲜活的面容：

“你还记得御赐的那口刀么？它本是郭淮的随身之物，我在魏时就见过。阳溪之战那年，文长把它拣回来的。”

《古今刀剑录》：郭淮，于太原得一刀，文曰宜为将。后遂为将军，及与蜀将战，败失此刀。

2021年3月


End file.
